


and yet you do have your thorns

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: They can be ignorant, that’s fine. Christopher is fully primed to take advantage of their stupidity.





	and yet you do have your thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Update from Saturday. Word: Infallible

He may only be a street rat, and may only be ten, but he’s seen a lot. Probably a lot more than people give him credit for.

Christopher liked watching the two tall men with the funny coloured eyes that follow the young lords around.

They seemed, to the eyes of a young boy like Christopher, perfect and almost god-like. Angels or devils it didn’t matter, but Christopher knew they were powerful.

He had heard them talk - Sebastian and Claude - and they seemed to know everything that went on, not just in London, but in places Christopher had never seen, but had heard the rich adults he pickpocketed talk about. India, China, Ireland, _America_.

If in all honesty, he resented the little lords because they had a fountain of information at their disposal, a valuable asset to someone like Christopher even if the little lords didn’t realise it. He pitied the butlers for the same reasons, because they could be so much more than what they were, could be put to so much more use than as convenient attack dogs or mere simple servants.

So the little lords could be ignorant, that was fine.

Christopher would take advantage of their ignorance. All he needed to do was bide his time.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that, guys? As per usual, please leave those kudos and those comments down below. Want to talk? My tumblr is always open, go find me @skyefox-blue and hit me up.


End file.
